


Just Like an Omega

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Omega Lisa, Pegging, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Top Lisa, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took some convincing but Lisa has finally gotten her Alpha to agree to letting her peg him with a fake knot and Lisa is going to take full advantage of Dean's agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like an Omega

Lisa grinned in anticipation as Dean stripped, clothes falling to the floor, to reveal a body she was intimately familiar with. “I swear you’re going to love this.” Lisa promised softly while thinking of the impressive strap-on she’d purchased specifically for its knotting feature.

It was long, thick and the knot had been promised to be the best in the store.

“Get into the center of the bed and kept your ass raised for me, Dean.” She kissed him sweetly and stepped away to watch as Dean slowly moved into the position she’d indicated. There was something arousing at the sight of such a powerful, gorgeous Alpha getting into a position an Omega typically took.

She gathered up the bottle of lube and climbed up behind Dean.

“Are you ok?” Lisa asked softly once she’d pressed a slick finger against Dean’s tight hole. The action had caused Dean to shudder and a low growl to escape him as he tensed.

There were a few seconds of silence, “Yes. I’ve never been in this…position before.” Dean glanced back at her and Lisa marveled at the beautiful bright color of Dean’s eyes as his Alpha bled into them. It was a deep red color that locked with her eyes and Lisa knew there were hints of Omega gold in her own brown eyes.

“I’ll take care of you.” She murmured, “I know you’ll enjoy this. Just… _relax_.” Her hand stroked against his flank in soothing circles while she rubbed her finger against his entrance, teasing Dean’s rim and slicking it up at the same time.

The process was slow and steady as Lisa worked her fingers inside Dean one after the other. Occasionally she stopped, told him how good he was doing taking her fingers and how wet his hole looked with the special Omega style lube she’d purchased.

It acted as a substitute for Omega slick and didn’t dry out like normal lube.

“You’re doing so good for me.” She praised, stroking against Dean’s prostate and listening to the way her Alpha _whimpered_  her name each time she brushed that bundle of nerves inside him. Lisa kept rubbing against him, occasionally stroking his hard cock and squeezing at the base. “Are you ready? Ready for  _my cock_?”

There was a broken sound that escaped and a breathless  _yes_  that followed shortly after once she’d removed her fingers. To be safe she pressed the bottle of lube against his hole and squirted it inside making sure he was just as wet as he would be if he was an Omega.

It had Dean jerking and cursing at the cold but Lisa ignored that. It would be for the best and he’d thank her when she buried the large dildo inside of him.

The harness was easy to slip on and secure. Once it was in place Lisa looked down at the large fake cock sticking out from her. It was dark purple, long and thick. She used the lube to stroke it, slicking up the surface and carefully moved behind Dean once more.

“On your hands and knees, baby.”

Dean swiftly complied and braced his legs apart when she tugged on them. The view afforded her the opportunity to see some of the lube leaking back out of Dean’s hole.

Just like an Omega leaking slick.

“Are you ready, Dean? Are you going to take my cock like a good boy?”

He nodded instead of answering out loud and his breathing shuddered when she pressed the head of the fake cock against his hole. It pushed past the ring of muscle and started to sink in. The entire time Lisa kept soothing Dean, praising him for how well he was taking it and how beautiful he looked as the fake cock spread him open.

Underneath Dean his gorgeous cock had gone soft and she knew the toy was burning as it split his virgin ass open.

“You’d make a beautiful Omega.” She breathed as her hips rested against Dean’s ass and the sounds Dean was making rang out in the still room. “You took the entire toy right inside your slick little hole.”

Lisa rolled her hips back and snapped them forward with a soft grunt. She pulled back and started up a slow but increasingly hard rhythm while her fingers curled around Dean’s hips. In front of her Dean moaned softly but once she’d found the right angle, guiding him and shifting herself, Lisa began nailing his prostate.

The sounds escaping Dean got louder, throaty and needy in a way she hadn’t heard before. He shoved his hips back into her, taking her deep and gasping as her hips connected with his ass. “How does that feel?”

“Good. Oh fuck Lisa.”

“Do you like being fucked like a good little Omega? Do you enjoy taking my fat cock?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what? Tell me.” Her thrusts became harder and the slap of her hips against Dean’s ass barely reached her ears over Dean’s enthusiastic moaning. “Say it or I won’t let you come. Tell me how much you love getting fucked like an Omega.”

Dean moaned and Lisa watched the flex of his muscles, the way Dean’s fingers dug into the sheets and how he tried pushing back into her. “I love it.” His voice was rough, “I love being fucked like an Omega.”

Lisa reached around and stroked his hard cock, teasing the head and listening to his breathing hitching as she rocked forward against him. “And you’re so good at it.” She praised with a smile, “You’re so good at taking it, Dean, that it was like you were born for it.”

Her hand fell away and she started pounding into him, making sure to hit his prostate as often as she could, before activating the knotting feature. It started to catch on his rim causing shudders to race along his spine and his breathing to stutter.

The sound Dean made had her grinning in satisfaction. “Feel that?” she purred, “That’s my knot, baby, and I’m going to get it caught inside your hungry little hole.”

Lisa changed from thrusting to rutting against Dean’s ass as she tried to work the growing knot past the tight ring of muscles. It took a little bit but finally it pushed inside him and it locked them together as the fake knot swelled up even larger.

She looked down and could see the way it had grown inside him, how Dean’s rim was stretched wide and her entire fake cock was nestled inside him. His breathing had turned ragged and the broken way he was moaning her name had Lisa’s hand returning to his cock.

With a strong grip she set about jerking him off, “Do you love my knot, Dean? Does it feel good to be fucked wide open and knotted?”

“Yes! Lisa Lisa oh  _fuck!_ ” Dean was trying to fuck into her hand but each time he shifted the fake knot pulled on his rim and had him releasing beautiful, broken whimpers that had arousal curling inside her. “Your knot feels so good. Please Lisa I need—”

She gripped him, “How much bigger is  _my knot_?”

“Bigger! Your knot is bigger than mine! Please dammit Lisa fucking—”

Lisa rewarded him and resumed moving her hand until Dean came with a whimpered  _please_. She stroked him through his orgasm and moved with him when he ended up collapsing on the sheets, panting. “Good boy.”

“Fuck Lisa.” Dean glanced back at her as best he could and the red was still in his beautiful eyes. “That was…”

“Good?” she teased but didn’t turn off the knotting feature. Instead she kept them tied together and ground herself against his ass to drag the fake knot against his prostate. Sure enough Dean moaned lowly and pushed back into her. “I told you that you would enjoy it.”

Lisa planned on making Dean wait out a full thirty minute knot.

“You did.” He agreed in a low voice.

“So we can do this again?” her voice was hopeful and Lisa watched how a fond expression crossed her handsome Alpha’s face. The following nod had her beaming at him. In reward she ground against him knowing the knot was dragging against his prostate.


End file.
